Currently, serum CA-125 is the gold standard clinical marker for the diagnosis of all subtypes of epithelial ovarian carcinoma (EOC). However, serum CA-125 exhibits poor sensitivity, particularly in detecting clear cell ovarian carcinoma, and displays poor specificity, with falsely elevated levels in benign conditions. Ovarian clear cell adenocarcinoma (OCCA) is the most aggressive subtype of ovarian cancer with poor prognosis and with an overall incidence of 3.7-12.1% among all histological subtypes of epithelial ovarian carcinoma (EOC) in the United States and higher incidence in Asia. OCCA tumors are malignant and are distinct from other subtypes owing to their strong association with endometriosis, the underlying molecular mechanisms in pathogenesis, and their relative resistance to chemotherapy (Schwartz et al. Cancer research. 2002; 62:4722-9; Takano et al. British journal of cancer. 2006; 94:1369-74; and Behbakht et al. Gynecologic oncology. 1998; 70:255-8; which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties). The treatment of endometriosis, which is the leading cause of infertility and can develop into ovarian clear cell carcinoma, is itself complicated by a lack of diagnostic tools. Diagnosis of endometriosis relies upon differential diagnosis and laparoscopic examination. Improved tools for the detection of endometriosis can improve treatment of that condition as well as permit treatment of endometriosis-related conditions before they result in infertility and/or become malignant.